A Devil's Christmas
by Blackwingcrow
Summary: It's a Devil May Cry Christmas! But what's wrong with Vergil? Is he okay? And will a snowball fight help him?


A Devil's Christmas

Dante sat at his desk in the Devil May Cry shop with his feet up. He was reading a magazine while eating pizza, which was cold due to the weather and the fact that the half-devil had no heating. The magazine he was reading was slightly crumpled under his grip and he seemed worried about something. Trish was sitting on the desk next to him, filing her nails a hardly visible worried expression was on her face. Over on one of the sofas, Vergil was sitting down with his feet on the coffee table, reading a book. His finger nails dug into the cover slightly.

Lady came in through the door wearing a leather jacket; it had been snowing earlier and it had settled very well, with the snow being at about fifteen centimetres high. "It's freezing out there." She received no reply; Lady sighed and was about to take her jacket off when she discovered that the temperature in the shop was almost the same as it was outside. "How can you three live in these conditions? It's like Antarctica in here." She still didn't receive a reply and Lady was starting to suspect the fact that everyone's minds had been frozen. "Hello! Is anyone listening to me?"

Vergil snapped his book shut, got up and went out without saying a word. Dante did the same and even abandoned his pizza. He ran out after Vergil. Lady was about to ask what was up when Trish cut her off.

"They're upset, leave them."

"I know they're upset Trish, but why?" Lady asked.

"It was snowing earlier, didn't you see?"

Lady hung her head in shame, "How could I have forgotten?"

Trish sighed, "Don't worry; I forgot earlier too... that the snow reminds them of their childhood."

* * *

><p>Vergil ran through the snow like his life depended on it. Ever since Dante had found him a few months ago, barely alive and covered in injuries, the blue clad had been living with his twin but certain things had been reminding him of their childhood and that would make him start to feel responsible for their mother's death. He had also seemed to have lost his reason to fight and was now losing the will to do so as well; sure, he had gone out on jobs with Dante and Trish, but the blue clad even then had seemed to have lost his drive. The fact that Trish looked like their mother didn't help either, although Vergil had accepted her and had considered that she looked slightly different from Eva, sometimes he couldn't cope with it.<p>

"Vergil!" Dante cried, whist trying to keep up with him. The older twin kept on running, "Vergil!"

The blue clad slowed down and then dropped to his knees in the snow. He panted heavily and stared at the white snow in front of him. Dante skidded to a halt beside him, crouched down next to his twin and put a hand on his shoulder. "Vergil, what's the matter?"

The blue clad made his hands into fists, gripping the snow beneath him. "...I failed her...Dante."

Dante growled, "Vergil when are you going to stop saying that? You didn't fail her."

"You don't understand; I should have been able to protect her," The older half-devil squeezed his eyes shut.

This comment made Dante snap; all he had been hearing for the past few months was 'I should have been able to protect her' and he was sick of it. "Why do you keep saying that...?" Dante decided that enough was enough; Vergil needed to see sense and if he wanted to get though to him, he needed to knock that sense into him. "VERGIL, WE WERE EIGHT FOR HELLS SAKE! HOW WERE YOU SUPPOSED TO DEFEND MOTHER FROM A HORDE OF DEMONS AT THAT AGE?" Dante roared. He forced the blue clad to look at his eyes, "Even if you wanted to protect her, which like me you did... we couldn't have done." The younger twin lowered his voice and tried to get Vergil to see reason.

"Are you sure about that?" Vergil asked.

"Of course I'm sure"

The blue clad's eyes widened, "Why didn't I realize that?" Vergil shook his head, "I've been such an idiot these past few months... I've been so blind to that I couldn't have saved her." The blue clad decided that it was time to let it go and he finally realized that he wasn't responsible for what happened all those years ago. "I'm sorry, for being such an idiot, Dante. I know I couldn't have done anything."

"Finally" said Dante, "It's about time you admitted that, you should have done it earlier so then I wouldn't be freezing my ass off out here chasing after you, dumbass."

"You can freeze to death for all I care," Vergil stated.

"Aww Vergil it's great to have you back!" Dante grabbed his twin and gave him a noogie; the blue clad's hair fell down in the process.

Vergil growled, "Release me you imbecile!" He ordered, struggling under the red clad's grip.

Dante let go of him and then ran for his life, closely followed by Vergil, who grabbed some snow off a nearby wall and made a snowball. Slightly ahead, Dante did the same and threw a snowball at Vergil; it hit him in the face. "Jackpot!" Dante cried.

"That's it Dante; you die today!"

"Not if you can't catch me!"

The half-devils continued their snowball fight until they reached the office, where they met Lady and Trish, who decided to join.

"Ow, Vergil!" Lady complained as a snowball hit her. She threw one back at him and growled when he dodged it, but was pleased when he was hit by another one that came from a familiar white haired teen.

"Hey Kid!" Dante greeted.

Nero rolled his eyes, "Can we join in?" He asked, hinting Kyrie who was also with him.

"Sure, as long as you don't mind having your ass kicked." Dante replied.

Everyone started a free-for-all against each other, with the three half-devils obviously faring better than the three women, although Kyrie was doing well.

To pay him back for earlier, Vergil threw a snowball at Nero; it hit him square in the face. "Ouch!" The teen exclaimed. Vergil and Lady started pounding him with snowballs, "Hey, cut it out!"

In Nero's defence and to everyone's surprise, Kyrie threw a snowball at Vergil; it hit him. "Nice shot, Kyrie" said Nero.

"I agree," said Vergil. "But can you-" he was cut off by two snowballs hitting him and the sheer force of them knocked Vergil over. The snowballs had been thrown by Trish and Dante.

Vergil got up, "I've had enough; Dante you're dead meat!" The blue clad chased after him.

"Oh no," The younger twin ran for his life... again, but Vergil managed to tackle him to the ground and they started wrestling.

After a while, the sons of Sparda stopped trying to kill each other with snow and instead lay in it facing the sky. Everyone else came and joined them.

"Well, that was fun" said Trish.

"Yep" said Lady.

It started to snow lightly.

"Hey Vergil; it's been a long time since we had a snowball fight hasn't it?" Said Dante.

"Too long" Vergil replied.

"Well; its three days until Christmas," said Nero. "That's when you normally get snow."

"Christmas... this year will be a good one," said Dante.

"And a merry one too," said Kyrie.

"Well, Merry Christmas everyone" said Lady.

"Yeah... " Said Dante.

"Merry Christmas!" The group said.

* * *

><p>Merry Christmas! I hope you liked it. Oh and happy new year!<p> 


End file.
